


Errand

by lostrubber



Series: lost stories [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/pseuds/lostrubber
Summary: Jackson sends Yugyeom on a rather adventurous errand





	Errand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/gifts).



> I thought about adding Yugyeom/door to the Relationships tag but then I left it
> 
> This is my best fic ever and I will never write anything as amazing as this
> 
> Also this is hella old

“But why do I have to get them??” Yugyeom complained.

“Because I have dye in my hair and surely won’t go to the store with that!” Jackson retaliated. “Also I went out to get your chocolate shake too when you were sick!”

“I didn’t even ask you to! I couldn’t drink it anyway because of my stomach bug!! Why haven’t you gotten them before you dyed your hair?!”

Jackson listed a countless amount of reasons, that didn’t make sense to Yugyeom (for example that he had watered their plant in the morning), and shoved him out of the door with his jacket and wallet.

Yugyeom huffed and kicked against the door before he made his way down to the nearby 24h store. After all, he wasn’t a bad roommate, though this behaviour of Jackson did confuse him slightly. It would have been easier to refuse though if he hadn’t stolen Jackson’s stuff once and lost it.

 

When the store came into sight, a lone light in the rather dark street, Yugyeom hoped that the cute cashier he was crushing on and usually went to the store for, wasn’t there this time. He opened the door, bells jingling, and realized that this was not his lucky day. Or night, whatever. The handsome guy was still sitting behind the counter on a small chair, eyes on his book and Yugyeom considered for a moment to just run back out. But the profile of the cashier immersed into the story was too hard to look away from and then the guy looked up, right at Yugyeom, and he could feel himself blush. The cashier smirked, seemingly laughing at his dumb state as he was still standing in the door, and Yugyeom started walking briskly towards the toiletries and hygienic articles, ignoring the embarrassment coloring his cheeks and ears.

He walked past the mouth wash and shampoos until he stood finally in front of what he was searching for. The blood rushed into his cheeks again as he stared at the variations of lube and condoms. Just grab a pack of condoms and walk right to the cashier, it sounded easy, right? Yeah, but Yugyeom had never done it before and honestly, he was embarrassed just standing there. A sly look to the register told him that the guy was again in his book and not caring at all about him. He could just steal them. But that seemed even worse.

Yugyeom sighed and tried to look for the right type for Jackson. He considered buying the XS size just for jokes, but discarded the idea quickly. With sweaty hands he grabbed a random package and glanced at the register, still standing frozen to the spot.

“No stealing!” The handsome guy sighed exasperated and Yugyeom wanted to groan. He took a deep breath and went with stiff steps to the front.

Yugyeom could swear, his hands were sweating rivers, but the cashier guy only sighed annoyed, marking the page of his book before laying it aside. His eyebrows rose a bit as he saw the contents Yugyeom had put onto the counter and Yugyeom just wanted to dig a hole and vanish in it.

“Got some huge plans tonight, huh?” he beeped the item off and Yugyeom scrambled for his wallet, the urge to get out of there growing with each second (and the judging gaze).  
“They’re not for me, but for my roommate.” Yugyeom threw him a bill, waiting impatiently for his change, but the other was calm and slooow. Didn’t he want to get back to his book too?!

“Uhuh. That’s what they all say. Are you even of age?” He cocked a brow as he handed back the small money.  
“I’m in college! And they’re not for me!” Yugyeom huffed and added, mumbling, “I don’t have anyone anyway.” He pocketed the money, grabbed the pack and hurried towards the door.

“Don’t do it too wildly!” the cashier called after him and Yugyeom turned back to look at him indignantly but somehow didn’t account for his legs still walking and the door being quite close. With a loud crash he run against it.

The impact made him bounce back and fall onto his butt, a hand shooting up to the stinging pain in his face.

“Ouch, that must’ve hurt.” The cashier snickered, obviously keeping himself from laughing out loud.

Yugyeom stood up on wobbly knees and was about to retort with something (he wasn’t sure what exactly yet but once he opened his mouth something was sure to come out) but the cashier’s handsome face morphed from the mischievous grin to a shocked one.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!”

Before Yugyeom could say anything, the other was hurrying around the counter and towards Yugyeom, taking his face into his hands to inspect it. Yugyeom couldn’t breathe at the sudden closeness. The guy’s eyes were even prettier up close.

“You’re bleeding!” He said and dazed, Yugyeom watched him run away into the storeroom to get a first aid kit. He pulled Yugyeom to sit onto the counter and inspected the left side of his forehead where it stung. The cashier applied some disinfectant and Yugyeom tried to keep still and not flinch with the burn. He had already embarrassed himself. The last he wanted was to look weak.

The other stuck a plaster carefully onto the cut. “There you go. All fine again.” He smiled his friendly smile, the one with the eye whiskers and Yugyeom smiled back. “Thanks.” The part time worker scrambled back, suddenly realizing how close they stood and cleared his throat. “Well then, I’ll get back to my book.”

“Y-yeah.” Yugyeom jumped up reluctantly from the counter. “I’ll better go too. Goodbye.”

“Yeahp.” the other nodded, fumbling with his book, but not opening it yet. Somehow he didn’t really want to go and he had the slight feeling the other felt the same. But he moved towards the door anyway.

“Goodbye, Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom hurt his neck with how fast he was trying to turn his head and as the dull ache returned to the side of his head with another crash he felt like this was really starting to get annoying. This time the other laughed really.

“You do know how to open doors, do you?”

But Yugyeom wasn’t up for another joke. He had been able to stay on his two legs this time so it was easier to address the other immediately. “How do you know my name?!”  
The mischievous laughter vanished quickly again, like they had earlier, but this time there was a blush beneath his shocked, round eyes. “I-I-” He stumbled. “I just guessed? Your face says ‘Yugyeom’.” He started to sort packs of sweets out and into the little stand on the counter. Yugyeom frowned. “Yeah, and you’re face says ‘Cheol Soo’.”

The sweets clattered as the other dropped them.

“Please?! It clearly says ‘Won Bin’, if at all!” He collected the sweets again.

Yugyeom grinned. “Yeah, whatever. Goodbye, Cheol Soo!” He turned to leave. As he was just about to grab the handle, the other said “Jinyoung. My name is Jinyoung.” Yugyeom stopped and turned around this time without hitting the door. That name sounded familiar. “Ah, you’re that friend of Jaebum?” He had always heard about him but could never place a face. The other grinned. “Yeah, that’s me.” Yugyeom just wanted to ask another question when the door hit him again.  
“Excuse me, can you please not stand in front of the door?!” said the customer who had just barged his way in. Yugyeom stepped a bit aside so he could get through into the shop and when he turned back, Jinyoung was again trying to keep his laughter in. “Don’t you dare laugh!!” Yugyeom whined but had trouble to not laugh himself.

“I see you and the door are starting a great relationship.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s quite an abusive one though.” Yugyeom rubbed his forehead and stepped closer to the counter, away from the door.

“So you know me, but we’ve never met, have we?” Yugyeom asked.

“You’ve been a regular in this store?” Jinyoung grinned as the other blushed.

“Yeah well, aside from that.” Yugyeom coughed, “You knew my name. How?”

“Well, you’re in Bambam’s dance club, right? I’ve seen you there a few times. But you were mostly too absorbed to notice me.” He chuckled.

Yugyeom blushed guiltily. He knew how he could get when the music was flowing.  
“I won’t!” he blurted, “From now on I’ll notice you, promised!”

Jinyoung looked at him surprised before he started to laugh. “I hope so!”

Yugyeom’s ass vibrated and he pulled his phone out of his buttpocket. It was Jackson. “How long do you need to buy some condoms?!”

Yugyeom sighed. “I’m coming.” And hung up.

“Well, then, I have to go, but I’ll see you?” Yugyeom smiled hopefully.  
“Sure!” Jinyoung said, smiling back as Yugyeom waved and finally left the store successfully.

His steps up back to the apartment were light and while it had been disastrous and embarrassing most of the time, Yugyeom found it had been a good night. When he opened the door, a party cracker was set off right in front of his nose.

“Happy 3rd anniversary of living together!” Jackson jumped and held up a small cupcake with three candles. Yugyeom looked around confused. There were garlands and balloons strewn over the apartment and suddenly it clicked.

“You only sent me to buy this.. this stuff so you could do all this?!”

“Yeah, I’m a great roommate, aren’t I?” Jackson beamed. “Though why do you have a Hello Kitty plaster on your forehead?”

Yugyeom only groaned.


End file.
